


losing an arm

by Wholeandorentire



Category: Dames and Dragons (Podcast)
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Very mild body horror, do not repost on a different site, its not descriptive or anything i just want to tag it to be safe, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholeandorentire/pseuds/Wholeandorentire
Summary: Faylen goes to the Estrans and asks them to remove his rune covered arm
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	losing an arm

**Author's Note:**

> i love dames and dragons so much!!

The Estrans were much more competent at removing an arm than Faylen was. 

They tied cloth tight around his shoulder, right over his armpit. Corbin said it looked too tight to be comfortable, maybe he should loosen it, and tried to bring his fingers up under it before Maeri swatted Corbin’s hand away. 

Fran was on his other side, looking at his hand and wringing her own. She put her hand out a few times to grab Faylen’s, but pulled her hand back before touching his each time. 

Laika and Slake kept their eyes on Maeri. She was particularly vulnerable right now, Faylen was wearing her cloak. The last time he tried to remove his arm, Torvah found Faylen immediately and stopped him. 

This time was different. Faylen stumbled into the Estran’s camp (admittedly, a bit drunk) and begged the guardians to help him cut off his arm. They quickly went to get Allia and Buddy. Allia studied the runes on his arms for awhile and then went to go get an old man who studied his arm for awhile and then Faylen ran out of patience and told them to figure it out while he sobered up. 

In hindsight, he should have done this drunk. 

It was too late now. Allia was praying and Corbin looked like he might cry.

“But Faylen, what about your beautiful arm. I’ve never seen an arm as beautiful as that one. Except maybe Zach’s.” 

Corbin paused and thought for a moment. 

“Nope. Zach was like a nine, which is super hot obviously, don’t get me wrong, but Faylen, you’re a ten. Your arm is a ten.”

“Oh my god, Corbin! You can’t just say that!” Fran looked frantic. 

“What, Fran? I can’t compliment a man on his arm? Just look at it, it’s basically a perfect arm!” 

Fran let out a sigh, “Well, it’s clearly not a perfect arm, those runes make him belong to Torvah! Would you rather him belong to Torvah or have two arms?”

Corbin started to argue back but Faylen didn’t pay attention. 

Buddy came over and stood behind him, gripping Faylen’s shoulders tightly. Faylen winced at the touch. 

“I’m sorry about this, kid, but it's my job to hold you down, and it’s probably going to hurt” Buddy really did sound apologetic. 

Allia finished praying and cast a spell on Faylen’s rune covered arm, causing it to weaken and shrivel. Buddy gripped Faylen’s shoulders tighter. An old man took out a knife Slake and Corbin gasped as it cut into Faylen’s skin.  
Faylen decided he did not need to watch and turned his head toward Fran. 

She was trying her best not to look disgusted, but she always looked a little bit disgusted. Faylen liked that about her. She was never satisfied with what she had, she’s constantly demanding more out of people. 

Fran saw Faylen looking at her and turned away from him, looking embarrassed. Faylen didn’t like that. He grabbed her hand. 

Right as he did, light shot out of his other shoulder in every direction. He felt waves of pain and power leaking out. 

Allia looked startled. “That wasn’t supposed to happen, it should have been a clean break, I’m not sure…” 

Faylen felt Maeri touch his cheek and heal him. 

Once Maeri healed Faylen, the light shooting out of him disappeared. Faylen knew it hadn’t been fast enough.

The light had been a beacon to call for Torvah, a signal to him that one of his children was seriously hurt. 

Faylen collapsed the best he could with Buddy still holding him up. Faylen may have succeeded in getting rid of the runes, but he’d just sent Torvah the exact location of him, the Estrans, and, worst of all, Maeri. 

Maeri would have to name herself quickly, Torvah was on is way.

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment and kudos!! 💞💞


End file.
